


Music Day One-shot

by Shozi_Sakurai



Series: Eviternal Love [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shozi_Sakurai/pseuds/Shozi_Sakurai
Summary: Domestic flufff??? For this little family. Hehe..
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: Eviternal Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088024
Kudos: 9





	Music Day One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for/after Music Day 2019. xD

Ken woke up early that morning, excited to follow his parents to work today. Today is the first time his parents allow him to come along to work, maybe because his father will be away for 10 hours straight and Jun wanted his son to look how his father work hard from a close measure. He took his bath immediately, pack his usual things that Jun always bring along when they go out together before barging into his parents’ bedroom, jumping harshly on the mattress waking up both his parents forcefully.

“Kento!” Sho catches the boy in his arms while Jun wakes up with a groan.

“What’s with you? So excited so early in the morning.” Jun frowns and yawns sleepily. He buries his face back under the blanket before Ken entangles himself from Sho’s hands and pulls the blanket from Jun while screaming.

“Papaaaaa!!! Daddyyyyy!!! Wake uppppp!!!!! We have to go to work todayyyyy!!!!”

“Shut up!!” Jun screams back and takes the pillow to cover his ears from his son’s high pitch voice. He doesn’t need that so early in the morning. He needs his sleep!

Ken huffs angrily before turning his attention to his father. “Papa!”

Sho can’t contain his laughs. Ken is so work up about today and Jun acts like he doesn’t give a damn about it. So cute. “I see you have taken your shower, boy.” Sho points out, pulling the sulking boy again to him.

“I have! Papa and daddy should too! We have work!” Ken scolds.

“ _We_ have!” Jun grunts before pulling the blanket back to his face. He can only take the blanket when Ken is not on top of him. Otherwise he may throw Ken away from the bed to the floor. His son may have annoyed him in the morning, but he doesn’t intend any violence onto him.

“Daddy, wakeee uppppp!!!!” Ken pulls again the blanket from Jun but Jun doesn’t care. It’s not yet the time for him to wake up. Huh!

“You go fight some more with daddy, I want to take my shower. See you.” Sho ruffles Ken’s hair before moving out of the bed.

“Okay!”

Sho goes to the shower while Ken continues to annoy his daddy some more, jumping and jumping while giggling until Jun catches him and holds him tight in his arms. Ken laughs, squirming in Jun’s hold to release himself but Jun doesn’t lose it. Ken pokes Jun’s chest and tickles him until Jun is out of breaths laughing with his son. “You brat!” Jun shouts while getting up to chase that boy.

Ken finally leaves the bed and run when Jun _finally_ gets up and leaves the bed to catch him. He doesn’t chase through though, just get outside of the room and when Ken returns to his room and slams shut the door with a loud bang, Jun stops. He returns back to their bedroom to tidy up the mess, shaking his head at his son’s naughtiness. He was glad Ken didn’t catch them doing anything inappropriate when he trespass their room. Sho was right, they should lock the door if they intend to make ‘project’ the night before, or the morning after. That boy is unpredictable.

He takes his turn for shower after Sho finished his, preparing their breakfast and lunch before going to the studio together.

***

“Good morning, little boy! Ehh~ your parents bring you here for real today!” Aiba said disbelievingly. He thought Sho and Jun were joking when they said they were going to bring Ken in today.

“Good morning Uncle Aiba, Uncle Nino and Uncle Ohno.” Ken greets cheerily. He jumps to Nino almost immediately when he sees his favorite uncle sitting at the couch. Favorite because Uncle Nino always have good games with him.

“Good morning, Kento.” Nino and Ohno greet in sync. “Did you wake up early today?” Nino asks while cradling the boy to his lap.

“Yes! I even woke up daddy and papa. Daddy was stubborn though, he doesn’t want to wake up at all. I pull the blanket off from him still he doesn’t want to move.” Ken pouts.

All three pairs of eyes look amusedly at the pair sitting at the twin couch. Jun doesn’t react though, letting his boy getting affection from his uncles.

“You guys didn’t corrupt him in any way right?” Nino asks curiously.

“You _are_ corrupting him now, Nino.” Sho narrows his eyes at his friend when Ken looks confusedly at his uncle.

“What corrupt?” Ken asks blankly. He doesn’t catch up the conversation going on here.

“Nothing, boy. See how I’m going to beat the boss in this game.”

“Yatta!!”

***

“Ken, come here,” Sho calls after the AD calls him to get ready. He is going soon to make the preparation before the live kick-off.

Ken walks to him with a bright smile decorating his face. He knows he will probably not see Sho again until tonight after Sho leaves now. But he will see him through the TV screen in the room. And he has his daddy and uncles to watch his papa together when they are not performing.

Sho crouches down to speak to his son. “I’m going first, okay? Take care here when you are alone. Lock the door, okay?”

“Un! Papa ganbatte!” Ken encourages with sparkling eyes.

“Ganbarimasu!” Sho kisses his son before ruffling his hair and stands up again.

“Jya ne, Sho-kun. Ganbatte!” Aiba wishes to him.

Sho pumps his fist before walking out of the room meeting Jun on the way. “Oh, they called you already? Ganbatte, ne.” Jun wishes.

Sho pulls Jun into a kiss making Jun giggles. “People will see us.” He warns not so seriously.

“Who cares. They know we are married.” Sho pouts when Jun breaks the kiss.

“I know. Doesn’t mean they necessarily need to see us like this.” Jun still giggling at his husband’s pouting face.

“Make sure you watch me with Ken, alright? I will need your support today.” Sho said, hands still circling Jun’s hip.

“Of course, Sho-kun. You don’t have to remind me that. Ken is so excited to see you on TV today.”

“He always got to watch us on TV.”

“But today is different. He could watch you from very close TV station.”

Sho chuckles. Their conversation halted when the AD comes again to call for Sho.

“Go. Make an awesome show again today. We are watching.” Jun said, squeezing Sho’s hand in encouragement.

“An awesome show from the awesome Sho. Got it. See you later.”

Jun laughs at his husband’s lame pun. He walks back into their greenroom while Sho walks to the Makuhari Messe to prepare and start his live show. They will enjoy it from different places and different point of views but they will make the day great together. They leave with a determine smiles on their faces.

***

Their first performance was a hit. People cheering so loudly at them makes them leave the stage with happy and satisfied grins at their faces.

Ken runs and jumps to Jun immediately once Jun opens the door to their greenroom. He has been watching apparently and it seems like he has _a lot_ to comment to that first performance.

“Alright, Ken. Let me at least get to sit first.” Jun carries the excited boy to the couch and sits down. “So, start.”

“That was amazing, daddy! Daddy’s and papa’s outfit is so glamor! Papa singing (rapping) so cool! Papa and daddy dancing and singing! I was panic when I didn’t see papa at the stage suddenly but surprised when see papa appear again with Arashi! And in different clothes too! And look! Papa has changed his suits again!” Ken points to the TV screen. “Papa changes his clothes so fast! Papa is soo coool!!!!” Ken screams at the end making all adults in the room laughs. That boy is so adorable.

“Just papa and daddy, Ken? What about us?” Nino asks teasingly.

“Uncle Nino is cool too. Uncle Aiba and Uncle Ohno too! Arashi soo cool!!” Ken gestures his hand as whole, nearly slapping his hand at Jun’s face since he is sitting on top on Jun and he is sooo very excited.

“We are, right?” Jun agrees, laughing at his excited son. He nuzzles his face to Ken’s affectionately after that, believing Sho would have sulked for not getting to see his excited son like this.

Ohno takes the drinks on the table and distribute it to everyone in the room, enjoying the rest of the show while waiting for the AD to call them for their next session. Ken is still excited, pointing here and there at his papa on the screen to whatever catches his eyes. He makes excited noises, singing along to the songs that he knows and never stop cheering his papa hosting the awesome show. Somehow Jun believes that the show is amazing because of Sho’s talent of hosting.

Ken looks sleepy not long after, perhaps Sho’s lack of appearance or because he has no idea of the people appearing for the performances right now. Jun is fast to notice his son’s tiredness when the boy suddenly leaning deeper to him.

“Are you tired?” Jun asks softly to his son.

Ken nods his head, not answering verbally his daddy’s question.

“Get some sleep? You woke up pretty early this morning.” Jun suggests.

Ken shakes his head. “I want to watch papa until finish.”

“It’s okay, Ken. We are not performing until later this evening. You better catch up some sleep or else you will fall asleep later, making you miss our performances.” Nino persuades softly.

“Really?”

“Un. After this is the news anyway. Nothing important you would miss. Go sleep.”

“Papa never missed any news.” Ken states, though his eyes seems to lose focus already.

“Then leave the news to papa. You go to sleep. It’s not him delivering the news anyway. Get your rest.” Ohno speaks, persuading the boy gently.

“Okay.” Ken finally agrees and lie down, pillowing his head on Jun’s thigh.

Jun caresses Ken’s hair softly, slowly lulling him to sleep. His pouting lips is so adorable to look at when he is sleeping, drawing a soft smile to Jun’s lips while he watches his son’s sleeping face.

Nino looks at Jun’s dreamy expression while the latter lulling his son to the dreamland. Jun looks really happy.

“You are happy, right Jun-kun?” Nino commented.

Jun looks at Nino with the same smile in his face and nods his head. “I am. I feel so blessed with this boy, Sho and the three of you.” He admits.

“Good to know that.”

Ohno lowers the volume of the TV, not wanting to disturb Ken’s sleep. They sit there silently, while watching Sho hosting, and do their stuffs respectively. Jun checks twitter at times, reading the comments from the viewers mostly showing their support to his husband. He feels happy, glad to know that people from Japan and outside Japan are very supporting to his husband handling this job. Sho is indeed doing a great job.

He asks for the cushion from Nino when he is sure Ken is deeply asleep on his lap before getting up to reheat the bento he brought along this morning. He makes sure Ken is comfortable on the couch, put a spare cushion beside the boy so he will not fall to the floor.

When Aiba and Nino were called for their Shiyagare segment, Jun wakes Ken up as promised to feed him. Ken hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast and they are going for their Johnny’s shuffle medley after this so he better not leave Ken starving while he was away.

Ken continues to watch and wait for their performances until later that night.

Jun knows Sho was irritated after the performance from the Korean boyband. Not because of the boyband but because of the lack of response from their audience when Sho tried to liven up the show. What’s wrong with the people today? They aren’t usually like this during live shows. Much more in Sho’s show. Jun tried checking twitter if he can spot anything wrong or when it went wrong but that makes him more confuse. He kind of cannot follow the pattern. Some were happy, some were irritated but fortunately some still showing their support to Sho. Their last performance was great, Sho looks okay again but he can’t be sure since Sho _needs_ to look okay in the camera. And the presence of Sho’s ‘little brother’ Ueda seems to improve Sho’s mood after the incident. And he was grateful that Ken didn’t notice anything wrong with his father or anything in the show. He did points out Sho’s mistakes but brushed it off as his father trying to joke on stage. When they came back to the greenroom, he was again greeted by an armful of excited Ken, shouting “otsukaresama” non-stop to them and jumping around waiting excitedly for his father to join them. Jun remembers to ask his manager to buy dinner for Sho. Even though the TV station did prepare catering for the staffs, knowing Sho, Jun knows his husband didn’t even touch any food since the show started, not wanting full stomach to distract his focus from his job.

When Sho finally returns to the greenroom, Ken immediately wanted to ambush him but was stopped in time by Jun. “Papa is tired, let him sit and relax first.” Jun minds his son. He takes the water bottle and gives it Ken, asking the boy to pass it to his father.

“Thanks, dear.” Sho smiles, patting Ken’s head softly before accepting the water bottle from Ken’s hand.

Their managers arrive to drive them home, Ohno, Nino and Aiba went back first. Sho stands to help Jun pick up their things in the room but Jun stops him.

“It’s okay, leave this to me. You go ahead wait in the car, I won’t be long here.” Jun said softly. Sho is obviously exhausted and he doesn’t need to add unnecessary exhaustion to his husband. Sho went ahead as Jun suggested, while Ken stay behind to help his daddy clean up. When they reach the car, Sho is already sleeping, totally wiped off from the world.

Jun wakes Sho up when they have arrived and kind of helping Sho to navigate himself into the house. Ken who was so excited to see his father again back in the greenroom and looks very impatient to talk to Sho about the whole show somehow manage to restrain himself from doing so. His father looks deadly tired, he doesn’t have the heart to force his father to entertain him tonight. Maybe tomorrow will be okay. To be honest he is also tired. So his father must be more tired than him. Ken helps to bring his things and the food inside while his daddy helps his papa to get out from the car. Jun unlocks the door and switch on the lights in the living room before guiding Sho to the sofa in the living room. Ken puts the food on the table in the kitchen and fetches two glasses of plain water to give to his daddy and papa.

“Are you hungry?” Jun asks his son after he takes the glasses from Ken’s hands.  
  
“No.” Ken answers.

“Then take your shower and then go to sleep ne? We will talk about today tomorrow. Papa and daddy are tired.” Jun explains smoothly to his son, not intending Ken to have misunderstanding with them.

“Un. Daddy and papa get enough sleep tonight, okay? Ken loves papa and daddy.”

“Okay, sweetheart. You too should get enough sleep. We love you more.” Jun kisses his son before letting Sho do the same and Ken climbs the stairs to return to his room.

Jun returns his attention to Sho who is sitting silently beside him. He takes Sho’s hand into his palm and caresses it softly. “You okay?” Jun queries.

Sho nods silently with closed eyes, squeezing back Jun’s hand in his.

“Shower then eat? Then sleep.” Jun suggests and Sho moves automatically after that, clearly exhausted from the work earlier while Jun gets up to reheat the food his manager bought. It’s still warm though, no need for him to reheat so Jun just put soba noodle into the bowl, let it be ready to be eaten by his husband after the shower. Jun accompanies Sho eating, before he takes his shower too and get ready to sleep. When he was about to fall asleep, Sho calls him very slowly from the bed.

“Jun,”

“Hmm?”

“Was I good at my work today?”

Jun closes his eyes momentarily. He knows Sho would be thinking about that. His husband is very strict with work quality, he is no less.

“You were.” Jun answers.

“I was?”

“Yes.” Jun reassures. “You did great. Like always.”

“I see. Glad to know so.”

Sho’s tone is still unconvinced.

Jun sneaks his palm to hold Sho’s under the blanket and gives a reassuring squeeze. “You did. Don’t worry. Forget about that now, Sho. Sleep. You are tired. You worked hard today.” Jun convinces.

Sho shifts his body to look at his husband beside him. He caresses Jun’s cheek softly with his palm. Jun’s hair is still damp from the shower he took earlier, Jun didn’t mind to dry it properly. If Sho did that though, Jun would ramble how that was not good, he would stain the pillow and he could catch a cold by sleeping like that. But since this is Jun doing, Sho never mind to tell him so because he knows Jun would never mind about that. “You worked hard too. Otsukaresama.” He said while looking at Jun with soft eyes.

Jun feels relief to see the soft smile on Sho lips and mumbles the same otsukaresama to his husband before he closes his eyes. He is tired too. He wants his sleep.

Sho pulls Jun close to him and falls to sleep in each other’s arms. It feels good to have someone to go back to after having a full day of tiring work. He sleeps so soundly that night, Jun’s soft and even breaths becomes his lullaby before he succumbs fully into the peaceful darkness.

***


End file.
